My first love, my true love
by niadk
Summary: Its been 16 months since she left CRU. But now she was back. She came back for him. Her first love, her true love". This is a story about ABC family's Greek. I don't own Greek. CC of course.


She took a deep breath and looked around. She felt comfortable being there again. Everything seemed the same. It has been a year since she left CRU. The past 12 months were the worst of her life. She had missed her friends so much. She had missed him so much. _"Cappie"_ she sight. They had broken up after she graduated almost 16 months ago. He stayed there and they decided that it would be better to not keep in touch. She had asked Rusty a few times, about him but not as often as she would like to. She thought that she could move on. She believed that she could get over him. But she didn't. She was still in love with him. And she had missed him so much. His smile, his touch, his lips.

When she had started at the George Washington University's law school, she tried to get him out of her head. She had several dates with some hot young lawyer students but she hated every one of them. After a while she just had stopped trying. She had spent Saturday nights alone, reading and watching movies. By the beginning of the spring Casey Cartwright could not recognize herself. She had became a miserable person. it was then that she made the big decision to move back to CRU. She had met with the dean of students and she had told him that she wanted to transfer to CRU law school after the 1st year. The dean of students warned her that this was a very risky decision

-"There are several factors that should be taken into account when considering a decision to transfer to another law school" the dean has told her.

-"First, that many of the strongest and most sustaining relationships between lawyers occur during their first year of law school and these relationships last throughout the law student's career. Second, students transferring to another law school are often not eligible for scholarships at the new law school. Third, many law school law reviews, journals, and moot court programs do not permit transfer students to be considered for membership on the law review and moot court teams until after a year at the new law school. Fourth, course selection for the fall will already have been completed by the time your transfer application is accepted. As a result, there may be limited access to courses that are desired or perhaps needed as prerequisites for later advanced offerings. Fifth, your new law schools may do not include your grades earned here in the class ranking and may not permit you to be eligible for GPA-based graduation honors such as Order of the Coif".

The decision whether to transfer schools or remain at GW was a difficult one. But she had decided to take the risk. She just wanted her old shelf back. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to be with Cappie. So she made all the necessary arrangements but she didn't say anything to anyone, until she got the good news. She was in. She would stay to the apartment that Rusty and Dale used to live for the past few years. Both of them had graduate last May, so she took the opportunity and kept the place for her. After all Rusty and Dale took over Casey's lease, two years ago. She wanted to see Cappie as soon as possible, but she was feeling a little scared. She dreamed of the moment that they would meet again. She would tell him that she was back for good. She dreamed that it will be like a grand movie moment. He would say that he missed her too, they would kiss and live happily ever after. But now that she was there, she was a little afraid. " What if he got over me?" she wondered. Rusty had told her that Cappie has changed a lot since she left. He has grown up and this was actually his last year at CRU. He was going to graduate in May with a degree in Anthropology.

Casey sight - _" Everything will be O.K." _she said to her self.

She decided to visit the ZBZ house first. Just to check up on them. She had informed that Kelly Marshal was the president of the ZBZ's now and she was doing a pretty good job keeping them at the top. Casey had met Kelly two years ago. She was a senior then and Kelly was a freshman. Casey had felt that this girl had a lot of potential, since the first day she met her. She was a very pretty girl. She was clever, she had confident and she didn't like to lose. Never. Of course her family had played a huge role to that. The Marshal family was well known in the educational and political circles. Her father, Edward Marshal was a lawyer and also served in Congress. A wealthy, powerful and very famous family. Kelly was a winner. Exactly what ZBZ girls should be.

* * *

Kelly gazed Cappie as he was sleeping next to her. "I love you Cap" she whispered and gave him a soft kiss in his lips. Cappie moved but he didnt open his eyes. She smiled. She fell in love with him since the day she had met him. He was a senior and the president of the KT house. She was a freshman rushing for the ZBZ's. He was dating the one and only Casey Cartwright and although Kelly had done everything she could to get his attention, nothing worked. She had spent a year trying to reach him, but he didn't even know her existence. He didn't even care that she was a Marshal. Then, last year Casey left for DC and Kelly swore that he would be hers. She would not see him with another girl. Εver again. She had been to several KT parties before he had noticed her. But it worth waiting. They got together last April and those past 7 months were the best of her life. Cappie was an excellent lover. He was romantic and passionate. He was generous and loving and always ready to listen. He was everything she expected him to be and more. They had spent the summer together and although he had never said _"I love you"_, she knew that he did love her. Cappie opened his eyes slowly.

-"Hey beautiful" he said

-"Hey" she smiled and gave him a kiss

-"Why are you staring at me? You remind me of Jeremy" he smiled

-"Who?"

-"Never mind" he said and gave her a kiss.

Kelly nestled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. -"I love you so much Cappie" she said and she felt a little disappointment as, once again, he didn't say it back.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my second CC story. Please remember that English is not my mother language. So, please forgive me about word and grammar mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this. **


End file.
